


Out-Foxed

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Missing Persons, Witches, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: After the brothers killed the witch, all that remained of Dean was his amulet. Sam doesn't care how adorable the woodland animal who stole it is, he's going to get it back.
Kudos: 11





	Out-Foxed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wrote a couple of weeks ago. Enjoy!

_ The fox’s ears twitched when it heard a loud snapping sound about six feet to its left.  _

_ Limping behind a tree so it could have a moment to rest while getting its bearings, the fox glanced around the unfamiliar woods. If only it could remember where it had been trying to go... _

_ “I know you’re there… Come out, you little thief!”  _

_ Hearing the hunter’s voice grow closer, the little fox took off towards the sound of running water. Maybe if it stayed along the river, it could find its way back to the main road that led into the town below the dam.  _

_ But why did it want to go that way… Why towards the town and more humans… There was something important about the town... _

_ “You can run, Todd-- But I will find you!”  _

_ Todd…? Was that its name? But why would the hunter know that…  _

_ He’d been standing at the top of the ravine where the fox had woken up, unable to remember anything before the fall into the empty riverbed. The human had seemed to be angry with it, but the fox had no idea why. When the hunter had raised a large shotgun, it had taken off, only to scrape its side when it wiggled through a fallen log.  _

_ The footfalls behind the fox grew louder as the hunter closed the distance between them… Desperate to escape, the fox suddenly veered to the left.  _

“Shit!” Sam almost fell on his ass when the stupid fox changed direction and headed for the road. Even injured, the little animal was more graceful than Sam could ever hope to be. The fox’s paws didn’t slide on the rain-slicked leaves like Sam’s boots did.

He watched, frozen as the fox shot out of the trees and into the path of an oncoming truck. Sam recognized it as the shoddy tow truck that had hauled the Impala into town after her unfortunate run-in with a tack strip set up on the road. 

Although Sam wanted to catch it so he could force it to give back what it had stolen, he didn’t wish any harm to the fox. 

He charged out onto the road where the little animal was now cowering, terrified in the blinding beam of the truck’s headlights. 

_ “STOP!” _ Sam yelled, holding his arms out so the driver could see him better. It was risky due to the late hour, but Sam couldn’t just let the guy run down such a beautiful creature…

Brakes squealed... Sam continued to yell and wave his arms…The truck’s front tire stopped inches from a tiny black nose. 

The fox collapsed onto the road in a dead faint. 

_ “ARE YOU CRAZY!” _ Joe yelled, clambering out of his truck to cuss out the stupid idiot who’d run out into the road.  _ Oh, great… It was one of them tourists! _ - _ -Those strange brothers that had been snooping around Hazel’s place since they arrived in town three days ago.  _

Sam ignored the irate tow truck driver. Instead, he hurried over to check on the fox. It was lying on its side, its injured paw draped over the other, its fluffy tail tucked close to its small brown body. 

And there, around its neck… was Dean’s amulet. 

All of the pieces suddenly clicked into place: why he hadn’t been able to find his brother after they killed the witch, why the fox had such strange coloring, the animal’s seeming lack of vulpine instincts. 

The fox Sam had thought stole Dean’s amulet was actually... 

_ “DEAN!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any plans to continue this fic, but comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
